


Master/Pet Leokumi Trash Can

by LuLuIceifer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Hoshido defeated AU, M/M, Master! Leo, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, PWP without Porn, Pet!Takumi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Basically where I put all my Master!Leo/ Pet!Takumi/ Slave!Takumi head canon.





	Master/Pet Leokumi Trash Can

**Author's Note:**

> I think Cherished Disgrace is too harsh so I did this instead.
> 
> At least now Leo is not OOC :D
> 
> (Not beta-ed. I apologize)

 

Takumi have never been terrified in his life. Frighten, of course. Scared, definitely. How could he forget that mixed feeling of anxiety and excitement when he first stepped onto the battlefield? How could he forget all those close-to-death moments when the blade is just a millimeter away from his throat? But never in his life had he been terrified - That feeling when he doesn’t know what’s yet to come. The feeling that he could be torture to death at every single second.

 

He could only rises his arms and looks at his shackled wrists. Hoshido has defeated. Those Nohrians have locked him and Ryoma down in this dungeon for days by now. When he was first here, he could remain to be that ‘defiant Hoshidan Prince’, refusing any help from the Nohrians and scold the heck out of them. But ever since the second day, the Nohrians came and beated Ryoma into a bloody mess. That sound of the whip tearing his skin, those empty scream of the ‘Hoshidan crown Prince’ - He could never forget how terrified he was. To make things worst, he is put in the cell beside him, and the walls aren’t sound proof to begin with. Every day, he could hear his brother muttering to him. Every day, he could hear his voice getting weaker and weaker. Every day, he could hear his brother coughing out and groaning in pain. Every day, he can hear those evils laughs of the Nohrians, whipping his brother and forces him to betray his country.

 

He doesn’t want to think of what is going to happen to him.

 

Not so long ago, he could hear the sound of Ryoma’s cell door open. He can hear those Nohrians putting a blindfold on his brother and dragging him out the cell. Is Ryoma going to be execute? Or will he be experiencing something worse than death? He could only scream his brother’s name, hitting the wall, begging an answer from his brother. But there was nothing, nothing but silence. Nothing but loneliness.

 

Now, it’s only him and himself. There is no more whipping sound, no more wicked laughing, but he is shivering even worse than before. Hugging his knees, he leans on the corner of the room, begging and crying for the Dragons to have mercy on him. For the first time, he hoped that his brother will be beside him when he was crying. That he would at least give him a sense of safety. That he can at least persuade himself ‘nothing is going to happen’.

 

Is that wish too much to fulfil?

 

He could see candle light at the other end of the tunnel. He can hear the footsteps coming to his direction. Gasped, he nudges his head into his knees, covers his ears with his hands. But it was no use - The man inserts the key into the keyhole and the cell door cracks. For the first time, _his_ cell door swings open and the Nohrians are targeting _him_.

 

“Are you Prince Takumi of Hoshido?” The man says, with on hand taking the rope and another taking a piece of paper.

 

“Is that any of your business?!” He wanted to sound stronger, but his voice shivers as much as his body did. The man should have noticed it as well, as he takes a step forward and untie the ropes in his hand.

 

“Ah, cute Prince. I would have taken you if I have the chance.” The man blows off the candle and places it onto the floor, by the sound of it. It is utterly dark now, and his poor Hoshidan eyes can see nothing other than pitch black. The shackles are tightened - he can tell by the pull on his wrists, and the man is behind him. It is followed by a squeeze on his nose, blocking any air entering his nasal.

He knows what’s going to happen - he knows too well. It is just his pathetic self refuses to think of it. He struggles, but the shackles are so tight that he could barely move his arms. He could have kicked that Nohrian, but it would be futile since the invader is behind him. He could have bad-mouth the Nohrian, but he would fall directly to his trap.

 

The sound of unscrewing the bottle cap. The sound of the metal cap falling onto the ground. The sound of the bottle of liquid shaking beside his ears. But he still refuses to open his mouth. His face must have been red by now, if the smirking laugh from the man is any indication.

 

“Come on, Prince Takumi. Don’t force me to be hard on you.”

 

Is the Nohrian pleading him? But he quickly wipes the thought off when he kicks right at his guts. The Nohrian holds his chin and his tongue tight, pouring the vial down to his throat without a second of doubt. He is choking, and the liquid is dripping down his chin, but the Nohrian doesn’t seem to care. He is a bit disappointed, he could tell by his groans, yet his eyes close before he can observe for another second.

 

His body is shivering, yet again.

 

-

 

“Heck, Niles. I have told you to pour only half a bottle.”

 

“Uh… I apologize, Lord Leo. But this one really ought to play hard-to-get.”

 

He could barely open his eyes. Even when he does, he couldn’t see much light going into his eyes. By the feeling of this, he is in a room, on a bed considerably. His arms are held above his head, and his ankles are tied and pushed apart. He still have his clothes on, oddly, and his head is resting on what supposingly should be a pillow. But before he could clear his thoughts, the shadowy figure appears at the edge of his sight.

 

_That Nohrian. The one who brought me here. He is going to torture me like Ryoma…_

 

_Like Ryoma..._

 

A sharp yelp gains the attention of both Niles and Leo. The Nohrian Prince turns around and takes a glance at the crying animal, before looking at each other once again.

 

“Told you that you shouldn’t fully paralyse him, so he wouldn’t be frightened when he gets here.”

 

“I can take him if you want, Lord Leo. Maybe train a little before giving it to you?”

 

Leo sighs and walks into the sight. There isn’t a lot Takumi could do - His wrists are binded to the headboard, his ankles are tied to the bed poles. The most he could do it look defiant, but he is so terrified that his pupils constrict into a point.

 

“Prince Takumi of Hoshido.”

 

“Where am I? What are you going to do?” He wanted to keep these inside, but his mouth can’t stop talking his thoughts out. “Prince Leo of Nohr, I assume? What have you done to Ryoma?”

 

“Prince Ryoma is alive, from what I know.” At least one burden is down, but the Nohrian’s smirks tells him not to be relieved yet. At least Ryoma is alive. But what about him? Is he going to keep him in his room? This isn’t he first time he sees lust in the Nohrian’s eyes - He had have enough Nohrians complimenting his beauty. Every time they say, every time he sees those hungry eyes staring at his body. He knows, better than anyone else what is yet to come. He knows the Nohrian Prince is going to take advantage of him and forces him to submit.

 

He just doesn’t want to think about it.

 

“Now then, about you.” Takumi grinds his teeth. His amber eyes meet the hazel eyes of the Nohrian Prince. Grinning, Leo brushes his silvery strands and casually grips his chin.

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

Laughing, the blonde pinches his face. “You’ll warm up eventually, Takumi.” He kneels down until his mouth is at his ear level. Rubbing his thumb on his cheek, he whispers, “There is no need to be scared. I’ll teach you how to be my personal pet.”

 

Takumi shakes his head, but Leo’s grip is firm. Those hot pants are breathing onto his cheek. Those dazzling red eyes are observing every twitch on his face. His thumb traces his lips, occasionally slipping into his mouth when he refuses to look at him.

 

Should he had the power, he would have definitely punch right at the Nohrian’s face. Yet the bonds are tight - The rubbing action has already make scratches on his skin. He arches his back to get away from him, but it isn’t much difference since the Nohrian Prince is leaning closer and closer. He would have shouted his infamous ‘Nohrian Scum’ if his body isn’t shivering so hard, if he isn’t terrified by what will happen to him.

 

The Nohrian Prince thrusts him thumb into his mouth, clipping his tongue down until it presses the floor of his cavity. Leaning back, he stares at the Hoshidan Prince.

 

“Tell me, are you a virgin?”

 

Something Takumi didn’t expect the Nohrian Prince to be asking, but does that make any difference? He is going to penetrating his hole anyways, virgin or not. The only difference is how much pain he will be suffering, which doesn’t matter the Nohrian Prince anyways. He shifts away from the Nohrian Prince and bites the finger inside.

 

Leo sighs, slightly annoyed at the Hoshidan. “Insufferable, as always.” He takes the pill and drags Takumi closer. Then, he cups the Hoshidan’s cheek, leans down, and forces the pill into his mouth.

 

Takumi would have pushed the pill out if it wasn’t the damn Nohrian Prince clipping his tongue. That jerk just force the entire pill down to his throat, not realising that it would trigger a gang reflection. For the second time of the day, he is forced to eat something. He is taught how powerless he is against the situation. It isn’t about how strong his rage is - He is vulnerable to everything put upon him.

 

If it wasn’t Takumi choking and coughing into the kiss, he is sure the Nohrian would have prolonged it. He can sees those lazy red eyes gazing at his body. That invasive tongue licking his lips despite the kiss is broken. He shuts his eyes, but that doesn’t stop him from being a fuck doll in the eyes of the Nohrian Prince.

 

It is until a strong tug on his hair - So strong that his eyes pop open and his mouth gives a high pitch squeak. Only then he sees satisfaction in the Nohrian’s face. That infamous smirk face with his lips tilted all the way up to his cheek.

 

“Wait a while. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“It’s better that you never come back and let me die.”

 

“I’m not so sure about that, Hoshidan pet. But don’t even think of escaping.”

 

The Nohrian Prince brings his retainer out and the locks the door. He didn’t expect the Nohrian Prince to leave him alone, but should he give the chance, he would try everything to get away. Rubbing his fist, he tries searching for a weak spot in the rope. He kicks the bonds on his ankles, but the knots are tight. He searches the bedsheet and see if there is anything sharp beside him, but there was nothing other than a fluffy blanket and the puffy mattress.

 

He sighs - There seems to be no way out of this room. That weird mixed feeling of anxiousness and fear makes his shiver again - The Nohrian would have probably realise that he _tried_ escaping, and what’s better than whipping your pet and forcing him into submission? At least Ryoma could have lived a dignified life, but him? He is destined to be the Norhian’s pet, destined to be touched by filthy Nohrians and use his body as they pleased.

 

He pants harder. He first thought it was because of the exhaustion from the struggling, but Gods were he wrong. He can slowly feel the heat burning deep inside him, his mind becoming clouder and clouder every second. His muscles relax, and his damn saliva starts leaking from the edge of his mouth. And his nipples - He had never feel such urge to rub them. His cock isn’t much better either - It’s already half hard and poking in his trousers.

 

Is that what Hinata called ‘excited’? He had never felt his breaths burning him up from inside - The feeling that he could barely kept his mind straight. The feeling that he wants nothing more than someone to embrace him. He rubs his back on the bed sheet, trying to ease this wicked feeling inside. But it was no use - The aphrodisiacs is way too strong. His body has already heated up the blanket, and that warmth is just torturing him back.

 

Gazing up at the ceiling, tears brim from his eyes.

 

“About time…”

 

He was so immersed in the heat that he didn’t realise that damn Nohrian Prince entering the room. Wiping his tears on the pillow, he wanted to seem _strong_ in front of the Nohrian, but his body is trembling so uncontrollably that he barely keeps any of his Princely aura.

 

“There is no need to act in front of your Master, Hoshidan pet.” The Nohrian takes off his shoes and gauntlet and climbs above of him. Cupping his cheek on one hand, he brushest the silvery strands. “You put up quite a fight, didn’t you?”

 

His amber eyes avoids the ruby eyes’ stare. His reflex tells him to shove the Nohrian off, but the weight on his calf prevent any movement on his legs. Now that the Norhian is fully above him, he realises the blonde is at least a feet taller - He would have pin his wrists and ankles down with no problem. Why would he need the ropes in the first place is a question for the another day. But for now, it seems very impossible to get away from the Nohrian’s force.

 

“Seems like you need to start learning from the basics, Prince Takumi.” The Nohrian pinches his face.

 

“You don’t have the right to call my name, Scum.”

 

“It’s ‘Prince Leo’, but you’re going to call me ‘Master’ or ‘Sir’ with the rest of your life.”

 

He could only turn his head away - There is no way he would fall so low and obey a Nohrian’s words. But Leo didn’t stop there - His hands presses on his exposed stomach. Observing that wicked expression on Takumi’s face, his hand sneaks under his clothes and tugs his nipple.

 

“I’m impressed at how persevere you are. Sluts like you would have usually lost their mind by now.”

 

Takumi would have snapped back if it wasn’t moans coming out from his mouth. Every time Leo presses on his already-hard nipple, his whole body would twitch once, and the remnants of a moan would sneak pass his lips. His lips are bleeding now, if he wasn’t sure before, but that doesn’t help keeping anything inside.

 

Leo isn’t keeping anything inside, either. The more he rubs his nipples, the more he fell those heated breath against his neck. When he leans down, he could hear soft moan escaping from his lips - Why on Earth would someone feel excited torturing someone else?

 

“You’re just as good as others say, little Prince.” Leo teases the edge of his shirt and forces another aggressive kiss. “Why don’t you show more of you to me?”

 

“N-No…!”

 

But Leo didn’t hesitate before tearing his shirt into pieces. The cold Nohrian wind envelops around his body, as opposite to the burning heat growing inside him. Takumi raises his head so that he could look away from his half-naked self, but it only gives Leo access to his collarbone. The kiss prolongs until it reaches his chest, where his free hand teases one of his nipple. He traces the muscles for a split second, before sucking the neglected nipple into his mouth.

 

Takumi groans - Not even his biting lips can stop him this time. His eyes pops open, staring at the Nohrian Prince in shock. His body straightens, as if his entire body is paralysed by the bite. His binded hands shakes and finding something to grip with, and his legs kick to push the invader away.

 

“That’s quite a reaction.” Leo squeezes his nipple hard until Takumi cries out. He leaves the nibble for a split second for the Hoshidan to relax, before sucking his nipples back until Takumi is downright crying and kicking the hell out of him.

 

“Something I didn’t expected even from a virgin.”

 

“Shush!”

 

Leo chuckles and shifts himself downwards until the half-hard erection catches his attention. He pokes at the extension, which twitches and jerks upon the sensation. Pivoting on the legs, his fingers teases the waistband and orders. “Look at me, pet.”

 

The pet refuses. It is already too much for him to handle. Never did he thought sex would have torment him as much as, or even more than what whipping did. His hair is all spread across the King size bed, and his sweat soaked in the bedsheets. Whenever Leo tries to move his waistband down, he could only slightly lift his leg, showing his disobedience.

 

Annoyed, Leo shifts himself upward until he can see the Hoshidan’s face. One hand pivots himself on Takumi’s chest, while another slips below the trousers and holds his cock.

 

“Next time I’ll put a collar on you and tug your leash to for you looking at yourself.”

 

“No! Stop~”

 

But damn that embarrassed Takumi is sure pretty. Puffy red face panting and screaming out for him, with his lewd moans mixed between each breath. His eyes are filled with his tears, which roll off his cheek when he vigorously shakes his head. He tries breaking the ropes and cover his body with the pillow, which is completely futile since no one ever escape a knot Niles made. His cock desperately thrusting into his hands, searching for the friction it needs before coming undone. The only let down is Takumi wasn’t screaming his name, but he will after a few lessons of mentoring.

“So feisty already, my little pet? We are just starting out.” Leo takes off his clothes, and cuts Takumi’s trousers and the rope binding to his ankles with a small knife. Carefully, he places Takumi’s legs above his shoulders, so that he can do nothing against his growing erection. More importantly, Takumi’s hole is now exposed - He would have directly penetrate him if he isn’t a virgin. But since he is, it is better to give a few lessons before getting into the real stuff.

 

Unexpectedly, there is no begging, no shouting when he stripped Takumi - Only sobs and hiccups. When he touches his inner thigh, he could feel the shivering of a wild animal. When he presses harder, it jerks away like an electrical shock, with his amber eyes gazing and _begging_ him to stop.

 

 _Cute_.

 

Leo drags his legs backwards until his knees meet his shoulders and his back is arching to keep the balance. There is no resistance, oddly. Instead, there are more trembling and helpless yelps. He can see those silvery strands covered with a layer and another layer of fresh tears. He lifts one of his legs and marks his inner thighs with his teeth marks.

 

“Go away! Don’t…!”

 

But his begs are just music in Leo’s ears. The Nohrian Prince slowly shifts himself closer and closer to the his hole, as Takumi’s mutter slowly turns into groans and to yelps and to finally screams. When he was just an inch away from his cock, he licks the balls and tastes his sweat. The Hoshidan, however, is kicking and crying and basically doing everything so that Leo would lose the grip.

 

Eventually, he did, but only when both of his balls are covered with a healthy amount of Leo’s saliva. The blonde places both legs down, and the Hoshidan let out a small relieved sigh. He immediately clenches his legs together when Leo is out for the lube. He turns his body, until his back is facing the Nohrian Prince and his legs is out of the Nohrian’s sight.

 

“Come on, pet.” Now, Leo is already sitting behind him, coating his fingers with more-than-enough lubricant. He tries tugging and spreading his legs apart, but the pet overpowers him and refuses.

 

“D-Don’t penetrate me… Don’t take away my virginity…”

 

Leo could only force out a sadistic laugh. How naive the boy is, when he had been touched nearly everywhere and still hopes that the captor would give mercy to him. How childish of him, when he thought he could brace himself and get away from all the pain. A normal Master would have taken this opportunity - his more vulnerable moment - and fuck him raw. Too bad he couldn’t let himself do so to his poor virgin - He still has his rules when educating his little sex pet.

 

He presses his lubricated finger on his exposed hole. “If you don’t spread your legs for me, I’ll fuck you raw.”

 

Takum shakes his head. One more hiccup, and he turns his body around, exposing all his sex organs to his captor. His innocent amber eyes gazes at him - Never once did he thought his captor is just forcing him to do more and more. Never did he thought he would have lost his virginity this very day, and by a Nohrian. He opens his legs wide, with his already-hard cock standing out.

 

If he doesn’t know his virginity, he would have called Takumi ‘begging for someone to fuck him’. He would have thought that he was a trained whore - That mere sight made his cock twitch to life. If has slightly less control of himself, if he have forgotten this poor an under him is a virgin, he would have downright fuck his pet until he forgets his name.

 

Instead, he leans down until his body is above the Hoshidan, until his shadow covers his naive pet. He grip his cock, stroking himself until he is groaning at Takumi’s face. Shifting himself, he moves until his cock is directly above Takumi’s, and thrusts himself right at his pet’s.

 

“Ah~” Takumi gasps, totally not prepared for that stimulation. His eyes fluttered closed, with his dick uncontrollably thrusting back to the Nohrian’s. He feels the warmth - the heat Leo radiates, the burning heat inside him that he would deny to his grave. Is that what people call excitement from sex? But he didn’t have the luxury to think about it when the Nohrian presses against himself, rubbing his cock way harder than before. He can hear the Nohrian’s moaning, groaning everything he strikes him. He can hear him complimenting his beauty, yet humiliating him at the same time. He can feel that empty need of having one more thrust right into the spot to make him cum.

 

Leo caresses the Hoshidan’s cheek - He would never forget how his little pet struggling for his first time. His other hand sneaks down to his lower body, with his lubricated finger occasionally teasing the pet’s entrance. He presses his fingertip on his circular muscle, which were quite relaxed until Takumi realised it. His face is suddenly painted with shock, with his butt clenching ever so tightly. His begging amber eyes gaze at the Nohrian Prince, with his tears streaming down his cheek.

 

“No… Please…. No…” He mutters, ever so slightly. His cock pushes Leo’s back, clarifying once more that he _doesn’t_ want this.

 

“Weren’t you quite relax before I touched it?” Leo pushes the nails into his hole. This face is nothing but terrified, with his butt clenching harder than before. He tries yanking Leo away, but it’s kinda useless since the Nohrian presses his thighs tight. When the kicking has stop, he would Takumi has finally adapt to the pain, so he thrusts more of his finger in. Instead, all those retaliation repeats and the pet cries out his name.

 

“I’ve never thought that you would be so sensitive here, Hoshidan Prince.” Ignoring all the signals from Takumi’s body, he forces the first segment of his finger in. Takumi’s ass is sure tight - He thought he would able to loosen him to like two fingers today, but getting _half_ of his finger is already enough troubles. But the reward sure paid off - He have never seen someone so determined at keeping everything away from his hole. Plus that clenching and heat would have lubricates him perfectly, if he is given the chance to fuck him. Well, breaking him would only be more meaningful if something is hard to get.

 

The Nohrian Prince leans down, caressing his cheek with his free hand. “Call me Master and I’ll refrain from putting anything in your hole tonight.” He pushes the second segment of his finger in with a harsher manner, silently warning his pet to _act obediently._ Takumi gasps. And looks away when he has his finger still. But when his finger slowly explores his ass, he looks back at the Prince, panting. His tears overflow his eyes, and rolling off his cheek when he shivers harder and harder.

 

“Master.” Takumi mumbles between his sobs. His eyes are painted nothing other than terror. Everytime Leo digs deeper into him, his muscle would twitches, and his eyes would pop open no matter how tired he is. When Leo thrusts into his hole once more, he cries, “Please… Don’t fuck me… Master…”

 

Leo chuckles - Never in his life did he thought the Hoshdian Prince would be bowing down to him, begging him not to fuck him. He slowly takes out his finger, making sure that his pet won’t be hurt in the process. His dirty hand traces from the back of his thigh to the front of it, then along his pelvis and to the Hoshidan’s cock.

 

And _Gods_ , the teasing action just now must have aroused him. Maybe he was too concentrated on his ass, so he didn’t realise his precum dripping down from his head. He tips his head, earning a sharp gasps from the man below. His turgid cock thrusts into his hand, gaining the very little extra friction he needs to release.

 

“I’ll catch you, little pet. You don’t need to stop yourself from doing what you want.”

 

“Likes Gods that I would want a Nohrian to do this to me!”

 

“Eh? You tongue is still so sharp after calling me Master?”

 

Takumi tries turning his head away, but Leo grips his chin and observe every single expression he makes. It is first an annoyed face, though his annoyance can barely be seen when he face is so flushed. He then holds their cocks together, with his heat pressing against his pet’s. The annoyed face turns into an wrenched one, with the sensation just basically burning up from his chin. His cock twitches and pushes Leo’s one - A rather aggressive action considering how submissive he was when he got penetrated. Leo is by no means immune to this - His cock is brimming with a layer and a layer of precum.

 

“Call me Master, okay?”

 

The Nohrian Prince make sures the Hoshidan nods before squeezing their cocks together - A sensation too much for them to handle. They moan out each other’s name, with their seed spread across their chest. When the first spray is over, Leo squeezes them a few more times before their cocks become flaccid. That the warmth between them is no longer boiling hot.

 

He pushes himself up, taking a good look how defiliated the Hoshidan Prince has become. His hair is well contaminated with his sweat and cum, his neck and nipples painted with his bitemarks, and his cock and balls covered with his saliva. Absentmindedly, he wipes the cum on his chest on the Takumi’s face, contaminating his beautify, innocent face with none other than _his cum_.

 

“How fucking retarded are you, Nohrian Scum?”

 

“Said the one who was basically begging me through the entire session.” He cleans their bodies with the towel and cuts the ropes binding his wrists. “But seems like I can get harsher next time, given that how energetic you still are.”

 

“I would rather beaten like Ryoma than to do another second of this.” Takumi pushes himself away and covers his body with the pillow.

 

“That can be arranged…” Leo climbs towards Takumi and cups his cheek. “... If only you would let me fuck you once.”

 

The pet slaps his hand away, pushing himself to the far end of the bed. “Just kidding. You’re way better at being my pet than just some random doll for people to vent their hatred for.”

 

“God damn Nohrian Scum.”

 

“It’s ‘Master’ for you, little pet.” Leo puts on his nightclothes and hugs his pet from behind. “But that’s enough training for today. Plus, shouldn’t you be worried about Prince Ryoma’s situation?”

 

Takumi bites his teeth and pushes his Master away. “I’ll tell you more about him only when you finish your daily training.” He covers the cum-contaminated blanket over him - It isn’t like he would get proper clothing anyways. Despite that sharp tongue he has for his Master, he is already terribly tired for the events today. When he covers the blanket over his head, he hugs his legs, shivering and crying for everything happened today. Is he breaking down? He doesn’t know. At least the Nohrian is kind to him, if there is anything to celebrate about. But the slick in his hole, the dried up cum on his face - Those are proofs of how low he has fallen. From a Prince to a pet - Is one rape session all it takes to degrade him? Is that all it needs to humiliate him and be a traitor of Hoshido?

 

He hugs the pillow in his chest - He doesn’t want to think about it anymore.

 

“Goodnight, pet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any head canon you want to see in the future!
> 
> (Contact me though Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluicey> if you don't want to post a public comment)
> 
> No regular update - Update only when I have an idea of what to write


End file.
